No Second Chances Here
by billyraysvagina
Summary: This story is the continuation of She's Broken. What happens when Jane tells Maura how she feels at an incredibly inconvenient time


A/N: Here it is, the continuation of She's Broken. I was actually surprised at how many people read it and liked it, so thanks for that and I hope you enjoy the rest of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters blah blah everything belongs to TNT and all that.

* * *

Conflicting thoughts bounce off one another in your mind as you pace around outside of the church, trying to work up the courage to go inside. You think about how strange it is that Maura's having a church wedding, she's never been much of religious person, she always relied on science for her answers. Then you remember her telling you something about how Roger apparently grew up going to church and how his mother always wanted him to get married at their family church. And the thought takes you back to that day…

* * *

_ 'Jane, I have something I need to tell you.' You nod and wait for her to speak again._

_She's wringing her hands together, the way she always does when she's nervous and you notice something glimmering on her left hand. It looks an awful lot like an engagement ring. She finally calms herself down long enough to look at you. She notices what you're staring at._

_ 'Maura, are you…?' You can't finish the sentence_

_ 'Yes, Jane. Roger asked me to marry him last night.'_

_Roger. It takes you a minute to remember who he even is. You know that Maura mentioned him once before, but you weren't aware that things had even escalated that far. You sit there with an obvious look of shock on your face before she grabs your hands._

_ 'Jane, do you have anything to say?'_

_ 'Congratulations Maura.' You manage a smile as something finally clicks inside your mind. You can't let Maura do this. You can't watch her live the rest of her life loving someone else. Someone that isn't you._

* * *

_ Fuck it, _you think as you push open the doors to her bridal suite.

She turns around at your entrance and your breath catches in your throat at the sight of her. She's standing there in all her bridal glory, golden hair all swept up and a dress that shows off every gorgeous curve of her body. You swear you've never seen anything more beautiful than her, in this moment.

She says your name a few times before you remember where you are and why you're there.

'Maura, we need to talk'.

She dismisses everyone from the room and sits the two of you down on the sofa.

'What is it Jane?'

You had a whole speech prepared, but now with her sitting in front of you, you've lost your words and possibly your ability to speak. You clear your throat and she looks at you expectantly.

'There's something I need to tell you.'

'Okay.' She says it patiently; she's always been so patient with you.

You look down and take a deep breath trying to prepare yourself for what you're about to say next.

'I can't let you do this.'

Her face registers confusion before she responds, 'Why not?'

You take in another deep breath before you begin, 'Because, I love you, more than you know, and it took me until now to realize that I can't lose you, I can't watch you marry this guy when I know that I could make you so much happier. So please, don't do this.'

Things are quiet for a few moments until she stands abruptly and begins pacing. 'God dammit, Jane!'

You're almost positive that's the first time you've ever heard her swear, but you can tell she has more to say so you let her continue.

'You couldn't tell me that earlier, I am getting married _today, _and you waited until now to tell me this?!'

You decide now is the time to cut her off, 'I know I'm late and I'm sorry, but-'

It's her turn to cut you off, 'I'm pregnant.'

Her words hit you like a ton of bricks and you can't think of any way to respond. You just sit and stare at each other for god knows how long before she repeats herself, 'I'm pregnant, Jane.'

'Yea, I heard you the first time.' It comes out harsher than you meant it to.

'Jane, I have loved you for so long, and I never thought that you could ever love me the same way. So for months I tried to forget how felt about you, and I ended up pregnant and Roger offered to marry me, so I took it, I took the offer, because I didn't think you were an option.'

You can't believe the words that just came out of her mouth, and you feel so stupid for never noticing anything before. But you don't want to be stupid anymore; you want to fight for her, for the two of you.

'I do love you, Maur, I really do. We could do this together.'

The tears in her eyes finally spill over. 'You're too late, Jane.'

You want to say something else, anything else to make her stay, but you can't get any words out.

'Goodbye, Jane.' And just like that, she disappears out of the door, and out of your life.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is, I hope you liked it. If you did let me know, if ya didn't tell me what I need to work on.


End file.
